gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
70M
|country = |period = 1970-1995|issued = |manufacturer = Medicor}}The Hungarian 70M is a licensed variant of the PMG. The mask was issued to the Néphadsereg (Hungarian People’s Army), Munkásőrség (Worker’s Militia), Polgári védelem (Civil Defence) and to other organisations like Határőrség (Border guards) and Rendőrség (Police), later also to the Magyar Honvédség (Hungarian Army). Overview The 70M facepiece is made of rubber, a different injection molding technique and a cheaper worse quality rubber was used than on the original Soviet ShMG mask. It has two flat circular glass eye pieces, which can fit anti-fog inserts. The eye pieces are just a bit angled to aid the use of optical equipment. For soldiers who had glasses special lenses were available (but usually these were not issued), those could fit to the same place as the anti-fog inserts. There is a speech diaphragm located under a removable cover on the front of the mask, there are more and smaller holes on the cover than on the PMG. The doubled exhalation valve located towards the bottom of the mask, under the diaphragm. There are masks with black exhalation valve covers. The strip which hides the wire that is fixing the speech diaphragm on the later ones (after ~1983) was changed to plastic from canvas. The mask takes a GOST-compliant filter to the side, in a thread unusually made from rubber, the air reaches the inside through tissot tubes. There is a flat metal circle behind the inhale valve which helps to maintain the shape of the mask. Only right handed masks were made. For the left handed soldiers (even though only right handed soldiers served in the army) left handed PMGs were imported in small numbers but the diaphragm cover was changed. The 70M has a grey colored strap at the back of the mask, its purpose being to allow a better seal, but the mask is secure on the head without its use being employed. The holes on the helmet part of the mask were made for ventilation of the head so the wearer wouldn't experience overheating. It also decreases the pressure on the head by the mask. The mask was made in 5 sizes. Filter Main article: 70M filter The 70M filter is nearly identical to the one on the PMG (EO-18k). Kit and bag The 70M bag is a basic impregnated dark olive colored canvas bag, in small numbers "Rába" camolfage pattern bags were made. There are four separated parts inside. The biggest one is for the mask and weapon decontamination kit (FVCS-M). The smaller one is for the spare filters, there is a small canvas piece that is meant to be separate the two spare filters. The flat part is for the chemical gloves. The little pocket is for the anti-fog inserts and the spare membranes. There are 3 pockets on the outside. The big one on the front is for the personal decontamination kit (SZVCS) the side pockets are for the drug injections against nerve agents (KÉPA) and for the iodine pills. There are 4 canvas straps on the front. Those are for to fix the 67M chemical suit leg parts. The mask was used with 67M and 75M Összfegyvernemi védőkészlet (joint service general purpose personal protective equipment) in the army and Civil Defence and with 64M Könnyű gázvédő ruha (light gas protection suit) in the chemical troops and rocket fuel refillers. Some officers got the soviet Type G bag wich was from the left handed PMG intake. The kit contained: * 70M facepiece * 70M filter (x2) * 70M bag (incorrectly sometimes known as 65M) * Hydrophobic socket for filters * 70MPM Lemez (anti-fog inserts in tin x6) * Spare membranes in the tin (x4) Images IMG 9158.JPG|The kit. IMG 9154m.jpg|Sizing (first measuring+second measuring=sizes in the table) from the book Munkásőrség: Kézikönyv az alegységparancsnokok felkészüléséhez (1980) IMG_9542.JPG|Size 3 mask, the rubber facepiece is made in 1983 first quarter. IMG_9540.JPG|MEO number (Minőség Ellenőrzési Osztály - Quality Control Category), 1983 ÁPR 20 is the manufacturing date, big 20 is the serial number. IMG_9541.JPG|On older masks the MEO number (Minőség Ellenőrzési Osztály - Quality Control Category) is the older circular one. IMG 9149.JPG|Mask with black valve. IMG_9160.JPG|SZVCS and FVCS IMG 9182.JPG|Spare membrane and antifog inserts. IMG 9184.JPG|Inside IMG 9180.JPG|Mask with canvas strip. 73535.jpg|Domestic air defense battalion, rocket refuel team. (1982) IMG_9518.JPG|70M with 67M összfegyvernemi védőkészlet magyar-gazalarc-taska-raba-terep.jpg|"Rába" bag. References * Módszertani segédlet a rendszeresített egyéni vegyvédelmi eszközök használatára (book-1973) * Munkásőrség: Kézikönyv az alegységparancsnokok felkészüléséhez (book-1980) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61vawM_VV4M (at 10:00) * http://www.hadmernok.hu/154_09_halaszl_pi.pdf (page 90 bottom) Category:Hungary Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask